dawnodawnotemufandomcom-20200215-history
Gaston
|zdjęcie = 5x17 Gaston Underworld.png |pochodzenie = Zaczarowany Las |miejsce zamieszkania = *"Gorsze Miejsce" *Podziemie (dawniej) *Zaczarowany Las (dawniej) |status = nie żyje |powód śmierci = zamieniony w różę przez Rumpelsztyka |płeć = mężczyzna |gatunek = człowiek |oczy = szare |włosy = ciemnobrązowe |zajęcie = dozorca w podziemnym schronisku dla zwierząt (dawniej) |debiut = "Powierzchowność" |aktor = *Sage Brocklebank (sezon 1) *Wes Brown (sezon 5) |więcej = tak }} Sir Gaston to postać pojawiająca się w serialu Dawno, dawno temu. Debiutuje w odcinku Powierzchowność pierwszego sezonu. W jego rolę wciela się Sage Brocklebank w pierwszym sezonie i Wes Brown w piątym sezonie. Historia Przed pierwszą klątwą Gaston, najstarszy syn Lorda LeGume'a, poznał Belle podczas spotkania zaaranżowanego przez jej ojca, sir Maurice'a. Ponieważ jego królestwo potrzebowało armii ojca Gastona, aby zakończyć potyczki z ogrami, mężczyzna chciał wydać swoją córkę za syna Lorda LeGume'a, aby umocnić sojusz. Gaston był formalnie uprzejmy, ale, zauważając niezadowolenie Belle, przeprosił ją i był gotów odejść, aby nie czuła się niekomfortowo. Mimo to kobieta zgodziła się na wspólny spacer. Podczas przechadzki przez las młodzieniec próbował zdobyć ją, prawiąc jej kwieciste komplementy, co Belle uważała za zabawne, ale nie dała się na nie nabrać. Zaprzeczył pogłoskom mówiącym o tym, że jest kobieciarzem, choć przyznał się, że szuka kobiety o silnym charakterze, takiej jak ona. Słysząc bestię w pobliżu, Gaston pobiegł ją wytropić, a Belle udała się za nim. Znalazła go przy dziurze, do której wpadł młody ogr. Mężczyzna podejrzewał, że ogry używają młodych jako szpiegów i chciał sprowadzić go do zamku, ale kobieta nie zgodziła się, nie chciała bowiem, aby stworzenie było torturowane. Przekonała go, aby pozwolił jej rozszyfrować intencje ogra, szukając informacji w książce na temat magicznych przedmiotów. thumb|left|Gaston próbuje pocałować [[Belle (Zaczarowany Las)|Belle.]] Podczas pobytu w bibliotece Belle opowiedziała Gastonowi o tym, jak matka zaszczepiła w niej miłość do książek, a następnie pożyczyła mu swoją ulubioną, Jej przystojny bohater, opowieść o współczuciu i przebaczeniu. Kiedy mężczyzna próbował ją pocałować, ta odsunęła się, po czym pokazała mu znalezione w książce informacje na temat lustra, które może wskazać, czy dana osoba skrywa w swoim sercu zło. Ponieważ zwierciadło znajdowało się jedynie godzinę drogi stąd, Belle udała się po nie, a Gaston został, aby czuwać nad ogrem. Przed odejściem mężczyzna kazał jej obiecać, że jeśli ogr okaże się zły, sama sprowadzi Maurice'a i rycerzy. Podczas jej nieobecności Gaston torturował stworzenie, wierząc w jego złą naturę. Ogr zaatakował go i uciekł, a gdy Belle znalazła mężczyznę, ten ukrył przed nią prawdę o tym, czego dokonał. Maurice następnie uznał bestię za niebezpieczną i razem z Gastonem udali się się na polowanie. Gdy ogr został okrążony, Gaston przygotowywał się, by go zastrzelić, lecz Belle powstrzymała go, osłaniając stworzenie lustrem. Wtedy kobieta zauważyła rany na plecach ogra, a także demoniczne odbicie Gastona w rozbitym zwierciadle. Oskarżyła Gastona o znęcanie się nad niewinną istotą, na co mężczyzna odparł, że nie potrzebuje lustra, aby wiedzieć, że ogry są złe. Belle pozwoliła stworzeniu odejść, lecz wkrótce ogry przypuściły kolejny atak. Wiedząc, że ojciec nie może chronić swoich ludzi bez armii Lorda LeGume'a, Belle przyjęła propozycję małżeństwa z Gastonem, aby zabezpieczyć przyszłość królestwa. Gdy wojna z ogrami stała się coraz bardziej zażarta, a bestie zyskały na sile, Maurice - zdesperowany, aby chronić swój lud - postanowił poprosić o pomoc Mrocznego. Gaston, razem z Mauricem, Belle i kilkoma rycerzami, był obecny w sali narad wojennych, czekając na odpowiedź Rumpelsztyka. Kiedy pojawił się Mroczny, zgodził się pomóc tylko wtedy, kiedy Belle zostanie jego służącą. Kobieta przystała na jego umowę, mimo że jej ojciec i narzeczony znacznie się temu sprzeciwili. Jakiś czas po odejściu Belle, Gaston postanowił przeprowadzić zmasowany atak na zamek Mrocznego, aby odzyskać narzeczoną. Ostatecznie jednak, chcąc podążać za przykładem z książki kobiety, udał się, aby walczyć z nim w pojedynkę. Gdy tylko Rumpelsztyk otworzył drzwi, Gaston wyzwał go do walki. Jednakże czarnoksiężnik zignorował jego wyzwanie i zamienił w różę, którą następnie podarował Belle. Kobieta przycięła łodygę rośliny i wsadziła ją do wazonu. Po śmierci, Gaston trafił do Podziemia, skąd nie mógł się wydostać z powodu niedokończonych za życia spraw. Zaczął pracować jako dozorca w schronisku dla zwierząt w piekielnej wersji Storybrooke. W swojej szafce trzymał książkę, którą kiedyś otrzymał od Belle. Przypominała mu ona o wyborze, którego dokonał i który doprowadził do jego śmierci. Mimo że próbował wyrzucić ją wiele razy, ta zawsze do niego wracała. Po trzeciej klątwie Któregoś dnia, podczas pracy schronisku dla zwierząt, Hades złożył mu wizytę, aby powiedzieć o obecności Rumpelsztyka (znanego teraz jako pan Gold) oraz Belle w Podziemiu. Wręczył mu strzały zanurzone w rzece zagubionych dusz, dając jednocześnie szansę na zemstę. W ten sposób Gaston mógł zabić swojego najbardziej znienawidzonego wroga i uwięzić go w rzece na zawsze. Mężczyzna spotkał pana Golda przed lombardem i próbował strzelić w niego strzałą z łuku, lecz chybił. Belle była wstrząśnięta widokiem byłego narzeczonego, który po chwili wystrzelił kolejną strzałę w stronę mężczyzny. Tym razem pan Gold złapał ją i zdołał przyjrzeć się jej. Zanim oberwał kolejnym strzałem, mężczyzna teleportował siebie i Belle z dala od Gastona. Gold próbował nakłonić Belle, aby pozwoliła mu użyć mrocznej magii do powstrzymania jej byłego narzeczonego, ale ta chciała mu pomóc poprzez dokończenie jego niezałatwionej sprawy. thumb|Gaston opowiada [[Belle French|Belle o wpływie jej książki na jego życie.]] Po włamaniu do szafki Gastona, Belle znalazła książkę, którą kiedyś mu pożyczyła. Po chwili pojawił się Hades chcący zawrzeć z nią umowę - zgodził się nie odbierać jej dziecka, jeżeli pozwoli na walkę Gastona i Golda i wrzucenie jednego z nich przez drugiego do rzeki. Kobieta odmówiła. Przy stoliku w lombardzie posadziła manekina pana Golda, aby zobaczyć, czy Gaston rzeczywiście chce go zabić. Mężczyzna wpadł w jej pułapkę i był zdenerwowany, że Belle go oszukała. Kobieta spytała go, czy jego niedokończoną sprawą jest ona, ponieważ wciąż ma jej książkę. Mężczyzna ze złością opowiedział jej o fatalnej decyzji, której dokonał przed śmiercią, i o której przypomina mu ta książka. Zamiast współczucia i przebaczenia, teraz uważa, że lepiej jest zrobić wszystko, aby pokonać wroga. Dowiedziawszy się, że Gold jest mężem Belle, mężczyzna zadrwił z niej, mówiąc, że zawsze miała słabość do potworów. Kiedy Belle opowiedziała Goldowi o umowie, którą zaoferował jej Hades, mężczyzna próbował wrzucić Gastona do rzeki, aby zachować swoje nienarodzone dziecko. Jednakże Belle odebrała mu sztylet i zmusiła go, aby przestał go krzywdzić. Wtedy Gaston próbował ponownie zaatakować Golda strzałą z łuku, przez co spanikowana Belle wrzuciła go do rzeki. Rodzina Występy Dawno, dawno temu Sezon 1 Sezon 5 Sezon 7 Powieści graficzne Ciekawostki * Gaston oparty jest na postaci o tym samym imieniu z filmu animowanego Piękna i Bestia Disneya. * Gaston pojawił się w retrospekcji Belle w drugim rozdziale komiksu Out of the Past. * W odcinku Jej przystojny bohater Wes Brown zastąpił Sage'a Brocklebanka w roli Gastona. Dodatkowo scena z odcinka Powierzchowność, która została wykorzystana w tym odcinku, została nakręcona na nowo z jego udziałem. * Maurice twierdzi, że Gaston jest synem Lorda LeGume'a. Według dodatku do platynowego i diamentowego wydania DVD i Blu-ray filmu Piękna i Bestia Disneya, Gaston miał mieć pierwotnie na nazwisko LeGume.https://youtu.be/heAlxJsjAgI?t=280 Przypisy en:Gaston fr:Gaston de:Gaston es:Gastón pt-br:Gastão it:Gaston nl:Gaston ru:Гастон Kategoria:A do Z Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie z Zaczarowanego Lasu Kategoria:Postacie z Dawno, dawno temu Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 1 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 5 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 7 Kategoria:Postacie z Out of the Past Kategoria:Zmarli